1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy whose parts may be assembled, disassembled and re-oriented to form a variety of configurations. The possible geometric shapes and configurations are such that envisioning them heightens the sense of perspective and perception of abstract space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While stationary toys resembling space stations are known in the prior art, the prior art has not provided such a toy with the features of a number of functional moving parts. Nor has the prior art suggested such a toy with parts connectible at various locations to provide animation and a puzzle-like challenge, thus heightening the interest in the toy and the education provided thereby.